Ever Heard of Romance?
by Doppleganger Tango
Summary: "Blaine, hon, I thought we talked about it. I love you, you know I do, but we said marriage was-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine laughing and popping the box open.  - Fluffy futurefic.


_This story is dedicated to Zoey. (*)_

**Ever Heard of Romance?**

"Blaine, not that I don't enjoy a good mystery, but isn't the blindfold a little much?" Kurt's voice was affectionately admonishing, but Blaine didn't respond. They continued in silence, Kurt pretending to be annoyed (and not succeeding) and Blaine driving in silence with a permanent grin on his face.

"How much further?" A genuine curiosity gripped Kurt. His hands were folded in his lap, fingers laced to keep from pulling at the black cloth covering his eyes.

"Not long. Ten, fifteen minutes tops." Being the first real words that Blaine had spoken in almost half an hour, Kurt reached one hand and let it skim over the cushion of the driver seat and onto his boyfriend's thigh, warm even through Blaine's jeans.

"And I don't even get a hint as to where we are going?" Blaine smiled and released one hand from the steering wheel to cover Kurt's hand on his leg.

"Don't you trust me Kurt?" He shot his boyfriend a look, long enough to see Kurt struggling with a smile.

"On most occasions, sure. When you have me blindfolded in your car with no idea where we are heading? Maybe not." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand before returning his hand to the wheel to make a left turn.

"Ever heard of romance, Kurt?" Kurt smirked in Blaine's direction.

"Ever heard of kidnapping, Blaine?" It was a little like a kidnapping, to give Kurt credit. He had told him to cancel any of his afternoon plans and then tied the blindfold on with a promise that he'd enjoy it. Of course Kurt's mind had gone straight to the gutter, but if that was the plan, surely they wouldn't be in the car? They would just stay at the apartment.

"Do you want me to turn around?" Kurt squeezed his thigh with a smirk.

"No, not at all." Blaine smiled, putting the car in park after pulling into their destination.

"Good, because we're here. Don't touch your blindfold Kurt Hummel."

Blaine got out and walked to the other side of the car, opening up the door and helping Kurt out. Then he helped Kurt walk up a walkway, telling him when to step up when they reached the stairs. There, he made him wait so that Blaine could open the door. Inside was a comfortable temperature and Blaine told him to sit down, lowering him into the seat.

"Stay. And do not touch the blindfold Kurt." Kurt laughed, lowering his hands. There was a table in front of him and he only barely was able to reign in the urge to reach out and see (feel) what was on the table.

Kurt listened to the sounds of Blaine in the other room (was that a fridge shutting?) and let his mind wander. Their relationship was going strong, both of them still feeling like the relationship had just started. Five years, and it had been five years, felt like days.

After college, Blaine in Ohio for two years before joining Kurt in New York, they had moved to New Jersey. It hadn't been the most obvious choice but in the end, they were happy. They lived together in a nice sized apartment, one bedroom but that was really all they needed.

Blaine came back in, his hands full, and started setting everything up on the table.

"How much longer are you going to keep me in the dark?" Blaine rolled his eyes and finished setting up the table. Once everything was set, he moved over to his boyfriend's side. Blaine put his hands on either side of Kurt's face and pulled him forward, pressing their lips together. Kurt, surprised, responded eagerly. Their lips moved together but before either of them could deepen it, Blaine pulled away and untied the blindfold.

Kurt's first image was Blaine's smiling face. As much as he wanted to crash his lips to his once more, he got sidetracked by the room he was in.

It was a house, unfurnished except for the table they were at, that did not look familar at all. Blaine smiled at his confused expression and glanced at the table. Kurt followed his gaze. The table had glasses of wine and plates of pasta, a salad in the middle of the table, with rolls still steaming.

Although it was great, Kurt tried to think of a reason for the dinner. It wasn't their anniversary, or either of their birthdays, so that was out. There was not really a chance that Blaine would do all of this if he was breaking up with him, so that was out as well. Wouldn't he have thought to bring Kurt to a public place so to not make a scene? And Kurt would make a scene. A scene from a Broadway musical if needed.

The only thing that wasn't really out of the question was proposal, but Kurt and Blaine had talked about that little leap and both had decided that it wasn't the best plan at the moment. They were beyond happy as they were, not wanting to push anything.

"This is great Blaine." Blaine smiled, reaching across the table to grab Kurt's hand.

"I'm glad you like it. Go ahead, eat up. It's from our favorite restaurant." Kurt gave Blaine's hand a squeeze before releasing it and grabbing his utensils and napkin.

They talked about different things at first, about their days and the new episode of the show that both of them had been following, and the fact that they had a long weekend coming up in a few weeks to go to Ohio and visit the family (and the friends that hadn't left the area). During the conversation Blaine had reached into his pocket and pulled something out, looking at it and then just letting it rest in his lap, not breaking the conversation to do so.

After they finished eating, they continued with their conversation and kept it light. They had been sitting there for almost an hour when Blaine finally looked back down to his lap.

Blaine held out whatever he had pulled from his pocket and Kurt gave it a quick look before glancing back up to his boyfriend's face, and then a longer look to the object in his hands. It was a little brown leather box, just large enough for a... no, no, it couldn't be.

"Blaine, hon, I thought we talked about it. I love you, you know I do, but we said marriage was-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine laughing and popping the box open. When Kurt opened his mouth, to continue on his 'I thought we agreed' spiel, but stopped when he realized that the box held not an engagement ring, but a key. Just a simple key.

"Now I'm lost." Blaine laughed again and put the box on the table, moving his hands to his lap.

"We've made all of these plans Kurt, plans that go way past next month or next year. We have the next twenty years of our lives planned out, and they are together. And I wouldn't want my life to be anywhere than with you. And I will love you, no matter where we are. I could love you in a box under the overpass on the interstate."

Kurt smiled, knowing that there was at least a faint blush on his face from the sweet words.

"And I love you. So, so much Blaine." Blaine smiled and nudged the box forward, his eyes moving to the key that sat there.

"I've been talking to a real estate agent for the past few months. This is the fourth house that her and I visited." Blaine waited, watching his boyfriend's face for a flicker of understanding. And when it hit, it hit like a train. Kurt's eyes shot up from the key to search Blaine's eyes, his mouth going from a smile to a frown and then back to a smile.

"Do you mean...?" Blaine shrugged, looking around the unfurnished living room as if there were already so many things on the walls. His eyes were far off for a second, maybe imagining their life there together, and then he looked back to Kurt with the same smile as before.

"I'm not... it's not that we have to. Like I said, I could love you anywhere. The apartment is our home, I just thought that we might want to look into an actual home some day. And no day like today, right?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked around the living room, imagining their furniture from the apartment in the room. It could work, they could make it work. Rearranging, maybe buying a few more items, it could be their home.

"Are we ready for something like this though? Buying a house, it's... it's a big deal Blaine." Not that he thought they couldn't do it. They were doing well enough in their own finances that it didn't matter, but he wanted to be sure.

"Look, I didn't sign any papers. I wouldn't do that without your consent. I just thought... maybe. If not today, maybe some day. And maybe we could think about it together. Maybe."

The look on Blaine's face, slowly coming to rejection, made Kurt's stomach clench. It wasn't that he didn't want to move into a house with Blaine. In fact, he had been thinking about something like that for a long time now. In fact, he wasn't sure why he wasn't jumping all over the idea, except that Kurt always thought things through before making a decision. It was what made him Kurt. So with a smile, he pushed his chair back and moved to stand next to his boyfriend, leaning down to kiss his forehead, and then his cheek, then his jaw, and finally his lips once Blaine had turned to face him.

"Show me the rest of the house?" Blaine smiled, although it still had a tinge of defeat to it, and started the tour.

The house was a good size, a really good size actually. The downstairs consisted of mini-foyer, which offered either stairs to the right, or the living room to the left. Through the livingroom, with a nice large bay window facing the driveway and street, was the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen was almost larger than the dining room, which was good for Kurt who loved to cook. There was a half bathroom downstairs, between the kitchen and living room, and a linen closet.

Upstairs there was a bathroom, with a nice sized bathtub ("It can fit two people pretty comfortably, I'd say.") and a standing shower in the corner. There was another linen closet, complete with a washer and dryer. Then there was a bedroom with a good sized closet, but it was only a little larger than the bedroom they shared now. Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as they looked at the room.

"I was thinking it could be like an office or studio for a while. Part time guest room, a fold out couch or a futon or something. And in time, maybe even a nursery." They had talked about adopting more than they talked about getting married, since both of them loved children. And with their love of children came the knowledge that they would have a struggle adopting, but it was worth it. They knew it would be, if and when they ever got to it.

They moved from there to the bedroom in the back of the house, with Blaine opening the door with a flourish. The bedroom was large, with a huge picture window facing the backyard. Kurt had been drawn to look out of the window, realizing that he had no idea what the outside of the house looked like, and sighed. The backyard was big, with a large tree that provided shade to the back porch. He turned to face Blaine in the middle of the room, opening his mouth to say something as he did so, and was distracted by the double doors to the left.

He made his way to the doors, seeing the large grin that Blaine was wearing as he moved beside him, and pulled them open. The closet was a walk-in, which was more than enough for Kurt to ask where they had to sign for the house. He stepped into it, looking at all of the shelf space and hanging room. With a grin, he turned to face Blaine.

"So this is my closet. Where will you be keeping your clothes?" Blaine laughed, moving forward to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist again, pressing his face into his neck.

"You know me, keep my clothes in a trashbag." Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pressing a small kiss to his temple as he did so.

"We don't have to decide today. Or even talk about it today. I just thought, maybe we should think about it. I don't care where we live Kurt. I just want to be with you. The where doesn't matter to me."

Every doubt and worry that Kurt had gone through on the idea faded away and he tightened his hold.

"You say maybe a lot, did you know that?" Blaine pulled back enough to look Kurt in the eye, looking just a little apprehensive.

"I just don't want to assume anything. I don't want to rush anything. I just... I love you." It didn't pass by Kurt's notice, it never did, that Blaine said that he loved him so many times a day. When they first admitted it, Blaine said it a dozen times a day and Kurt decided it was just because it was a novelty to both of them and they wanted the other to know. As the years went by, Kurt started to learn that Blaine said it that many times because he really couldn't hold it in. He wanted the world to know that he was in love with Kurt and he made it a daily habit to do just that.

Not that Kurt minded, not in the least.

"I love you. And I want to do it. How about we make a day of it next week, looking at other houses. Although we should definitely tell your real estate agent to put a star next to this one."

Blaine waited for the other shoe to drop, waited for Kurt to say he was joking, waited to wake up and still be in their apartment and this to have been a completely lovely dream, but it didn't happen. All that happened was he grabbed Kurt by the collar, ignoring Kurt's cry out not to rumple his clothes, and pulled him into a hard kiss.

Sure, they still had a lot to do. Look at other houses, buy things to go in the house, tell their families and friends their plans. And of course there were still obstacles to face. Would the neighbors mind having a gay couple next door? They would have to change the forwarding addresses on all of their bills and subscriptions. Could all of Kurt's clothes and shoes actually fit in the walk in closet?

They didn't care. They would worry about that later. For now, all they cared about was each other and the fact that this was happening, this was something that they both wanted and were going to make it happen.

And maybe one day Blaine would make a big ordeal and instead of a small leather box with a key in it, it would be a small black box with a ring in it. Or maybe it would be Kurt that had the black box in his pocket. But those were maybes and those were not things that they needed right now. Let the maybes be tomorrow, and let today just be about being happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay for pure fluff. I really enjoy writing these two.

(*) This is for a wonderful person, Zoey (**klemonademouth** on here and tumblr), for being fabulous and just all around great. Thank you dear!

I don't really know what else to say. I wrote this in bits and pieces so it might have come out a little odd. I hope you like it.


End file.
